Man of Many Faces
by lindahoyland
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring glimpses in the life of Aragorn, written in response to challenges in the "Tolkien Weekly" LJ Group. New - Beyond Compare. Now Complete
1. The Hands of a Healer

_**Title**_– **The Hands of a Healer **  
_Author: Linda Hoyland __**  
**__Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Gilraen __**  
**__Rating: G __**  
**__Warnings: None __**  
**__Book/Source: LOTR book-verse __**  
**__Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain. __****_

"Naneth has a headache and needs to rest," Gilraen told her small son who stared at her wide-eyed. She buried her aching head in the pillow as his nurse led him away.

"Estel make naneth better."

Gilraen woke from an uneasy slumber to find her child pressing a handkerchief filled with crushed leaves against her forehead. She recognised a familiar scent.

"Did Master Elrond tell you to choose these leaves?"

"No, they called to Estel."

Even as her pain started to ease, a thrill coursed through Gilraen. The child recognized athelas. He would be a great healer, and maybe more.

_A/N. written for the Tolkien Weekly Prompt "Athelas."_


	2. Empty Handed

_**Title: Empty Handed **  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Halbarad  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

Halbarad emerged from amongst the trees, shaking his head. "Not so much as a rabbit," he said grimly.

"I had no better luck." Aragorn pulled his cloak more closely around his shoulders and stamped his feet to keep warm. "I fear for the children. They suffer most at times of famine."

"Even the weather is against us!" exclaimed Halbarad when the leaden skies opened. At first odd snowflakes drifted down, but soon they fell in flurries. There would be no further hunting today.

"We shall have to seek food from Master Elrond," said Aragorn. "I cannot let my people starve."

_A/N. written for the Tolkien Weekly Prompt "Famine."_


	3. Respite

**_Title: Respite _**_  
__Author: Linda Hoyland__  
__Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Halbarad__  
__Rating: PG__  
__Warnings: none__  
__Book/Source: LOTR book-verse__  
__Disclaimer These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

Sweat trickled down his face. Aragorn paused to wipe his brow.

"We have reached the river," said Halbarad.

The weary Ranger quickened his pace. At the water's edge he knelt, cupped his hands and drank deep.

Halbarad gazed longingly at the river's smooth surface. "Dare we?" he enquired.

"Why not? We should be safe here. A bath would feel good."

Aragorn was already peeling off his travel stained garments and casting them on the bank. Halbarad did likewise.

Laughingly the Rangers dived into the river, splashing and ducking one another like heedless children, their cares cast aside with their clothing.

_A/N. written for the Tolkien Weekly Prompt "Water."_


	4. Apprehension

**_Title: Apprehension _**_  
__Author: Linda Hoyland__  
__Characters/Pairing: Aragorn._

_Rating: G__  
__Warnings: none__  
__Book/Source: LOTR book-verse__  
__Disclaimer These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

Aragorn flicked an imaginary speck of dust from his tunic for perhaps the tenth time. Apprehensively he rehearsed the words of the ceremony in his head. He dared not; must not make any mistakes on such an important occasion. A wedding was the greatest day of a man's life, or so it was said.

The bride appeared, lovely and pale, clad in blue and leaning upon her father's arm.  
The nervous groom took his place beside her.

Aragorn cleared his throat and began, "It is my honour and privilege as chieftain to join you, Halbarad, and you, Elwen in wedlock."

_A/N. written for the Tolkien Weekly Prompt "Wedding."_


	5. Alone at the Feast

**Title – Alone at the Feast ****  
****Author: Linda Hoyland ****  
****Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Halbarad, OFC **  
**Rating: G **  
**Warnings: none **  
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **  
**_With thanks to Raksha _**  
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain. _

"You have a fine boy!"

The celebrations had begun as soon as the midwife announced the glad tidings. Wine flowed freely while an ox was killed and roasted, so that all might share the new father's joy.  
An old man struck up a tune on a fiddle and couples began to dance.

"Come, Aragorn! "cried Halbarad seeing the Chieftain stood apart. "You joined us in wedlock, now you must be amongst the first to meet my son!"

Aragorn forced a smile, not wishing to dampen his friend's joy. Would his heart's desire ever be granted, that he too might rejoice?

_Written for the "Celebration " Challenge at __Tolkien Weekly._


	6. No Common Soldier

**Title – No Common Soldier ****  
****Author: Linda Hoyland ****  
****Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Denethor ****  
****Rating: G ****  
****Warnings: None ****  
****Book/Source: LOTR book-verse ****  
**_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.__  
__**With thanks to Raksha **_

Thorongil sang softly as he polished his gear, a rapt expression on his face.

"I am surprised that you know this song."

Denethor's words startled him out of his reverie.

"I have known it since childhood," Thorongil said simply.

"The words are remembered only by scholars and those of high lineage here in Gondor," Denethor said coldly. "What common soldier would know "The Lay of Lúthien?"

"It is different in the North."

"It surprises me that those living in such a desolate land would study lore," said Denethor.

"Much about the North would surprise you," said Thorongil, resuming his song.

_Written for the "Song" challenge on "Tolkien Weekly." _


	7. Empty Places

**Title – Empty Places ****  
****Author: Linda Hoyland ****  
****Characters/Pairing: Aragorn**

**Rating: G ****  
****Warnings: None ****  
****Book/Source: LOTR book-verse ****  
**_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

_**With thanks to Raksha**_

**Empty places**

This was his moment of triumph; the moment of which he had dreamt since he came to manhood. The crown weighed heavy on the newly crowned Elessar's head, while the robes felt unfamiliar. He knew, though, they would grow more familiar as time passed.

The food was sumptuous; the plates finer even than those at Rivendell. Minstrels played sweetly, singing of the new King's great deeds

Lords and ladies, warriors and craftsmen, Elves and Hobbits were seated at the table. Yet Aragorn saw only the empty spaces left by those who had fallen ere this coronation feast could be held.

_A/N .Written for the "Feast" challenge on "Tolkien Weekly."_


	8. Fit For a King?

**Title: Fit For a King**

**Author: Linda Hoyland ****  
****Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir**

**Rating: PG ****  
****Warnings: None ****  
****Book/Source: LOTR book-verse ****  
**_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

_**With grateful thanks to Raksha**_

**Fit for a King?**

"Would you join me for a drink this evening?" The recently crowned Elessar asked Faramir.

"Thank you, sire, I am honoured," said Faramir.

Flanked by guards, the two men descended to a tavern on the fifth level.  
"How may I serve my lords?" enquired the innkeeper. "I have the finest wines from Dorwinion to Lossarnach."

"A glass of Dorwinion, please" said Faramir.

"And a tankard of beer for me, please," said Aragorn. "Do you have Dragon's Breath?

Faramir stared open mouthed. Farmers and other common folk favoured Dragon's Breath. It seemed he had much to learn about his new lord.

_A/N .Written for the "Beer" challenge on "Tolkien Weekly_


	9. Finest Vintage

**Title: Finest Vintage**

**Author: Linda Hoyland **  
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond**

**Rating: PG **  
**Warnings: None **  
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **  
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

**_With grateful thanks to Raksha_**

Aragorn thoughtfully sipped his glass of wine. It was one of Rivendell's finest, a rare vintage that Master Elrond only brought out on special occasions.  
Aragorn had enjoyed the sharp, sweet taste on many memorable days. Despite Elrond's sorrow at his daughter's choice, the wine had toasted Aragorn's homecoming after his great deeds in Rohan and Gondor. The same vintage had celebrated Frodo's recovery.

Today brought the culmination of Aragorn's long years of waiting as he celebrated his union with Arwen. The wine was even better than he recalled, but the kisses that awaited him would be sweeter by far.


	10. Sweeter than Wine

**Title: Sweeter than Wine**

**Author: Linda Hoyland **  
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond**

**Rating: PG **  
**Warnings: None **  
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **  
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

_**With grateful thanks to Raksha.**_

Aragorn had tasted many fine wines. Master Elrond's cellar was renowned amongst all those of the Free Peoples who possessed a discerning palate. The Rangers knew many a recipe to coax a fine wine from such humble fruits as the elderberry. While the Rohirrim cared little for the juice of the grape, their mead was a drink fit to offer the Valar! When Aragorn arrived in Gondor, he found Ecthelion's cellar contained some of the finest wines in Arda. Yes, Aragorn had enjoyed many a good wine, but no taste was sweeter and headier than the kisses of his bride.

_A/N. Written for the "Wine" challenge on "Tolkien Weekly_


	11. Crown of Thorns

**Title** – **Crown of Thorns**

_**Author: Linda Hoyland **__**  
**_**_Characters/Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen_**_**  
**_**_Rating: PG _**_**  
**_**_Warnings: minor injury_**

_**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **__**  
**_**_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._**

The roses bloomed early in Gondor, a profusion of blossoms in pink and white, and released a headier perfume than those in the North. Or did he just fancy it so, now that he could gather them freely for his beloved?

Ignoring the gardeners' scandalised expressions, Aragorn carefully selected the finest blooms for his Queen. It was the least he could do for the one who had given him her all.

A sharp pain pierced his finger. He glanced down and saw the droplet of crimson blood. The roses were fair indeed, but each stem bore cruel thorns in plenty.

_A/N .This was written for the "Roses" Prompt on "Tolkien Weekly"._


	12. A Feast of Lemons

_**Author: Linda Hoyland **_**  
****_Characters/Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen_****  
****_Rating: G _****  
****_Warnings: none_**

**_With thanks to Raksha_**

_**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **__**  
**_**_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._**

**A Feast of Lemons**  
All the guests of the King and Queen of Gondor were enjoying a sumptuous feast; all that is; save the Variag envoy, who appeared most ill at ease.

The lords and ladies tittered behind their hands as he visibly struggled to select the proper cutlery**.  
**  
Then came the fish course; Anduin trout garnished with thin pieces of lemon. Unsure how to proceed, the envoy ate the sour slices of fruit, much to the mirth of his dining companions.

Aragorn Elessar glared. He put a slice of lemon into his own mouth, as did Arwen Undómiel. Embarrassed, the guests fell silent.

_A/N. This was written for the prompt "Embarrassment" at "Tolkien Weekly."_


	13. Cruel Torment

**Title: Cruel Torment**

**Title – Cruel Torment**

**Author: Linda Hoyland **  
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir**

**Rating: G **  
**Warnings: None **  
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **  
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

Cruel Torment

This torment is far worse than fighting an army of Orcs: countless wordy speeches from worthy lords to listen to patiently; then the ambassadors bring gifts, each more hideous than the last. I endeavour to look pleased with cloaks made of peacock feathers and hideous gem encrusted trinkets.

The worst ordeal is yet to come: a twelve-course banquet of which I am expected to heartily partake while listening to minstrels loudly praising my worthy deeds. Would that that I could be out performing some!

Faramir smiles and whispers in my ear. "Birthdays come but once a year, my lord!"

_A/N .Written for the "Birthday" challenge on "Tolkien Weekly._


	14. Bitter Sweet

**Title – Bitter Sweet**

**Author: Linda Hoyland **  
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir**

**Rating: PG **  
**Warnings: None **  
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **  
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

**Bitter Sweet**

"More mead, my lords?"

Faramir held out his drinking horn to be refilled. Aragorn shook his head.

"I thought you liked mead?" The Steward asked his friend.

"I do, but one horn-full is enough when it is this strong!"

"Mead strong? It was not when Éowyn and I were married."

"That is because a bridegroom is expected to remain alert!" Aragorn chuckled.

*****

"Éomer awaits us for breakfast!" Aragorn declared the next morning.

Faramir groggily opened his eyes. "The sun is too bright, my head aches!" He groaned.

"Even honey taken in excess can leave a bitter taste," said Aragorn smugly.

_A/N .Written for the "Mead" challenge on "Tolkien Weekly._


	15. Beyond Compare

**Title – Beyond Compare**

**Author: Linda Hoyland **  
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Eldarion**

**Rating: G **  
**Warnings: None **  
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **  
_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

**Beyond Compare **

When Aragorn was an infant, the fairest sight on Arda was his mother's smile; when he was a boy; his greatest treasure was his favourite pony; as a young man; Arwen's beautiful eyes.

Later, the plains of Rohan had seemed fair; but lovelier still was the White City he hoped to rule. In time, such wonders paled, and nothing then seemed fairer than Imladris with his loved ones' smiles welcoming him home.

Aragorn had seen many wonders, but this sight was the greatest of all. His infant son's milk smeared face was beyond doubt the greatest treasure that Arda held.

_A/N. Written for the "Milk" challenge on "Tolkien Weekly._ _This concludes this series of drabbles. I hope to publish more soon as well as longer stories. Thank you for all your much appreciated reviews._


End file.
